I thought we liked Kairi!
by kekame
Summary: What did you just ask me to do? Roxas/Sora


**I thought we liked Kairi?!**

Sora lived in a happy little house on the beach. All was uncomplicated until the last couple years. Most things had settled down, except now he had a brother, except it wasn't a brother; that was just the word he used to make it easier on his mind. He wondered if really it was half of his own body running around. In that case was he only half of himself? What a creepy thought! What if they could become the same person again? Would he become mature like Roxas was? Would his hair get lighter? Sora's curiosity was aroused.

He found Roxas sleeping downstairs. He hopped onto the bed and got right in Roxas' face. "Hey Roxas!"

Roxas woke up and jerked back in surprise at Sora being suddenly there.

"What?" Roxas frowned thinking about how blanket or not, Sora was directly on top of him.

Sora grinned as if he'd just thought of a new fun game. "Let's become one again!"

Roxas almost choked. "What?!" His mind raced trying to determine whether or not Sora understood what he was saying. It could be purely innocent after all, couldn't it? Then again Sora had gotten a little older…

"Let's become one again." Sora smiled and kept a straight face.

Roxas still couldn't determine whether Sora had suggested it out of mere curiosity, but the thoughts in his own mind were making him blush. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that, Sora. Get off my bed."

Sora obeyed and left, but he didn't let the conversation discourage him. In fact, now his curiosity was more than ever. He sat in his room thinking about the possibilities. "It would be so cool if we could split apart and become one person at will! We could be like ninjas or detectives!" Sora was so amused at his own musings that he called Roxas' cell phone. "Hey, I was just thinking, if we did decide to become one, we could do it like ninjas!"

On the other line Roxas yelped, "What?!" What kind of weird things was this kid thinking? Roxas frowned and said, "You know I've heard people use animals, dogs, rabbits… but never ninjas as a describing word for that."

"Well, I don't see how the rest of those would work." Sora stated honestly.

Roxas said, "Tch, nevermind." And hung up. He didn't know what Sora was thinking, but it was something stupid. At least he retained some innocence. Didn't know how it would work, huh? Roxas laughed.

Sora went back to his room and tried his best to think about why Roxas wouldn't want to be one with him. The best he could come up with was that he thought maybe they wouldn't become separate again. He called Roxas again and said, "Hey, I was thinking and you know, if we became one, we wouldn't have to do it all the time…"

Roxas frowned and replied, "I should hope not."

Sora tried to defend himself. "I… I was just curious and… and whenever you wanted to stop we could stop."

Roxas found himself somewhat annoyed at being tagged the uke. Wasn't he the more mature one? Then he shook his head and asked himself why he cared at all. He didn't care. So there. He told Sora the conversation was over.

The next morning Sora once again hopped onto Roxas' bed to wake him up. "How about today?" He inquired eagerly. Roxas frowned. "No get off."

"Your bed is really bouncy." Sora noted.

"What are you implying?" Roxas furrowed his brow at the seemingly innocent comment. Was it really innocent or did Sora actually want to…!

"Nothing I just noticed." Sora admitted as he left the room, leaving Roxas sitting on his bed pondering what he should do. Roxas wasn't gonna stand for this day after day, and he knew Sora wasn't about to let up anytime soon. Roxas sighed and wondered what he should do about it. He rashly called up Sora and said, "I thought we liked Kairi???"

Sora was surprised. "We do."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah." Sora said matter of factly. Roxas was surprised to hear Sora admit it.

Roxas took a deep breath and said, "Okay, we'll try it one time. ONCE! On the condition that you drop the attitude of yours and let me be in charge."

"But you wouldn't know how to do it!"

Roxas was seriously offended. "Yes I would! How innocent do you think I am?!"

"Well… okay…" Sora agreed hesitantly. "Wanna meet outside?"

"No!" Roxas practically yelled, "You can't do that type of thing in the open, doofus!"

"Um, okay… I'll meet in your room then." Sora hung up and Roxas sighed.

When Sora entered the room, Roxas began unbuttoning his shirt. "I wonder if this counts as narcissism." He muttered as he tossed the shirt aside.

"Hmm?" Sora asked, "Are you hot?"

Roxas blushed, "I'm trying to be!"

Sora was completely confused, but didn't press the matter.

Roxas took a deep breath. "Okay." He said, and began slowly approaching Sora. Suddenly he tore Sora's jacket off and pushed him onto the bed.

Sora laughed, "Is this a game?"

"It can be." Roxas stated, "How about 'Are you nervous'?" Roxas roughly grabbed his upper leg. Sora gasped and said, "Okay, I'm very, very nervous, now tell me what you're doing?" Sora looked at Roxas with suspicion and confusion.

"Um, I thought we were becoming one." Roxas muttered.

Sora laughed as if he suddenly understood something. "See? I told you you wouldn't know how to do it!" Sora pushed Roxas off of him and said, "Watch this and then copy me." He then proceeded to show Roxas a secret handshake where they knocked fists together. "Mickey showed me this when you first came." Sora explained. At the final part of the handshake, they had both hands clasped together above their heads.

Then suddenly only Sora was in the room. Roxas, from inside laughed, "Ohhh, so this iswhat you were thinking about this whole becoming one thing."

Upon a sudden revelation of Roxas' thought process, Sora scowled and shouted, "That's what YOU were thinking?! Roxas you pervert!!!"

Roxas got defensive, "What else was I supposed to think?!"

Sora pouted, "Roxas, when I came in your room, were you were about to – "

"No I wasn't." Roxas cut him off.

"Liar." Sora accused.

"I'm not lying!" Roxas shouted.

"I can read your thoughts."

"Fine!" Roxas pouted. "But you were the one asking for it."

"But I didn't mean to!" Sora sulked.

Suddenly Kairi entered the room. "Sora, who were you talking to?"

"Oh just myself." He shrugged off his internal conversation with Roxas and walked over to her.

"Hey Kairi, I was just thinking…" Sora grinned and folded his hands behind his head, pausing for a moment to make sure she was listening. "Do you wanna become one?"

Internally Roxas muttered, "Sora, you're a terrible person."


End file.
